Classic Baron
'Baron '(Classic) is the game's first heavy mercenary. He is rather tall compared to the other characters, equipped with a semi-bulky black body armor with ammo packs on his thighs, waist, and torso armor. The shoulder pads on him are large and tend to make him a wider target in battle. Biography An excellent, natural-born soldier who specializes in urban close-quarters battle, Baron is one of the core members of the Warcorp PMC. He is extremely close with the enigmatic Colonel Miles Coleman – one of Warcorp’s governing Board of Directors and widely known as Warcorp’s "brain." Baron’s friendship with Coleman, a legendary figure amongst all soldiers, had its beginnings in Baron’s first combat mission. At the time, Lieutenant Miles Coleman, a lead military intelligence officer and rising star for the UAF, was stranded in enemy territory after his transport chopper was shot down returning from a top-secret briefing. Baron, one of the youngest recruits of UAF Special Forces, volunteered for the rescue mission. After many UAF commandos were cut down in an ambush as they assaulted the compound where Coleman was being held, Baron was able to continue the mission and single handedly save and extract the lieutenant, as well as three other survivors, despite his relative lack of combat experience. Impressed by the young soldier’s natural combat skills, Coleman became a mentor for Baron, and upon Coleman’s personal recommendation, brought him over to the black ops side of UAF Spec Ops. The two men carried out multiple missions throughout the African and Middle Eastern theaters: Coleman as the op commander, with Baron and his men in the field. When Colonel Coleman suddenly betrayed the UAF after Operation Sand Hog (for reasons unknown) and became part of Warcorp, Baron decided to follow suit. Joining Coleman, Baron is known as both Coleman’s personal bodyguard, and his top strike force commander. Coleman continues to send Baron out on the missions of paramount importance to Warcorp secret operating agenda. Variants Trivia *Baron was accused of being responsible of Hana's brother's death when the brother lost contact with the UAF along with his squad. Hana is currently working her way through to Baron to seek revenge. *Baron may also be one of the antagonists of Combat Arms. *Baron has his own custom weapons: the Baron's M416 CQB and the Baron's Revised M416 CQB . *On Barons vest you can see on the bottom left four pistol magazine holders, On the bottom right you can see two AK magazine holders, above the Pistol magazines you can see a utility pouch and above the AK magazines you can see a Warcorp patch. *On Barons left leg you can see a pistol in a holder and on the right leg you can see four grenades pouches. *Baron is also known as Brandon. *Classic Baron was available was sold for Permanent Duration for 40% off during the Goodbye Merc Sale (6/6/12-6/13/12.) The new Baron has +15% Damage Protection and -6% Speed. Media File:250px-Main_barons_m416_cqb.jpg|Baron's personal M416 CQB File:Picforca2.png Category:Mercenaries Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Discontinued